kantopokefandomcom-20200213-history
Blastoise
|} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle" width="50%"| |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |- | align="middle" width="50%"| |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |} Biology Physiology Blastoise is a large, bipedal, blue tortoise-like Pokémon with a tough brown shell and two powerful water cannons, which are like steel in appearance, that jut out of the top sides of its shell. The cannons can be withdrawn inside the shell, or rotated to point backwards; this enables Blastoise to commence jet assisted rams. Blastoise’s head sports triangular ears and is strong and sturdy in shape, allowing it to ram into foes in battle. Blastoise’s arms are thick and patterned with striations, possessing three claws on the hands. The white rim of the shell also encircles the arm. Unlike Wartortle and Squirtle, Blastoise’s tail is blue and stubby. Gender differences None. Special abilities Blastoise can shoot water from its cannons with enough force to punch holes in steel, and enough accuracy to hit an empty can 160 feet away. Blastoise also has the ability to learn Ice-type moves like Ice Beam and Blizzard. Since Blastoise is a fully evolved Pokémon, it can use Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. It can spin very fast in its shell to knock enemies out of its path. Behavior Despite their size, Blastoise are very gentle and calm Pokémon. They may be wary at first but can be very good allies in battle. They mainly take the role of leaders in large groups of Squirtle or Wartortle. It firmly plants its feet on the ground before shooting water from the jets on its back, deliberately making itself heavy to withstand the recoil of its water jets. According to The Complete Pokémon Pocket Guide, it uses its heavy body as a crushing weight. Habitat Blastoise can be found living on island beaches near the ocean, but their preferred habitat seems to be freshwater ponds and lakes. This Pokémon is most likely to be found in Kanto. In the anime Major appearances Gary's Blastoise Gary has a Blastoise that he originally received as a Squirtle from Professor Oak. Cissy's Blastoise Cissy used a Blastoise against Ash and his Lapras in a Wave Race for the Coral-Eye Badge during Fit to be Tide. Other In Beach Blank-Out Blastoise a Blastoise that was ruling over an island of Squirtle and Wartortle had a Jigglypuff stuck in one its cannons and its song made everyone fall asleep. Neesha, a Trainer who went to New Island in Mewtwo Strikes Back, had a Blastoise named "Shellshocker". It fought with Mewtwo's cloned Blastoise and lost. It was taken away from her by one of Mewtwo's special Poké Balls but was liberated by Ash along with the other confiscated Pokémon. Along with Ash's Charizard and another trainer's Venusaur, they were the only taken away Pokémon not to be cloned: this could be because Mewtwo didn't need more than one copy of each Pokémon and it already had their clones. In The Pokémon Water War, Captain Aiden had a team of Blastoise, Wartortle, and Squirtle that were used to extinguish fires. Jimmy's Wartortle evolved into Blastoise in Judgement Day!. Lola has a Blastoise which she used to rescue Flint's Golem after the latter was beaten in a battle. Sid has a Blastoise in Destiny Deoxys. In Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part Two, Kellyn had three Blastoise use Rain Dance in order to douse a forest fire that was caused by J's Salamence. Minor appearances Blastoise first appeared as a giant mechanical Pokémon in Island of the Giant Pokémon. In The Ghost of Maiden's Peak, a Gastly created an illusion of Blastoise in order to frighten Ash's Squirtle. Gastly subsequently combined this Blastoise with an illusionary Venusaur to create a Venustoise, which terrified both Squirtle and Bulbasaur out of battling. The first time a real Blastoise appeared in was in Primeape Goes Bananas. It was in Ash's flashback in an advertisement for the contest in which he won his special hat. During One Trick Phony!, Team Rocket used a Blastoise against Ash's Pikachu in an elaborate plan to capture it. A Coordinator used a Blastoise in the Verdanturf Contest. A Blastoise is used by one of the students of Pokémon Summer Academy in the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. In the manga In Pokémon Adventures, one of Green's main Pokémon is a Blastoise, evolved from the Squirtle she stole from Professor Oak. In Pokémon Zensho, Shigeru's Squirtle eventually evolved into a Blastoise that fought Satoshi's Charizard for the title of Champion of the Pokémon League. Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee When released from a Poké Ball, Blastoise will use Hydro Pump in one direction. Each Pump moves Blastoise backwards slightly making it a danger to those fighting behind it as well. Blastoise's trophy also refers to Blastoise as the 'Definitive Water Type'. Trophy information Blastoise is the next evolutionary step after Wartortle. The thick jets of water they shoot from the cannons on their backs are strong enough to cut through steel plating. When in danger, they hide inside their armored shells. Blastoise is so popular among trainers that it's considered the definitive Water-type. Game data NPC appearances *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blastoise is the leader of Team Hydro, a Bronze Rank rescue team. It joins a new team to designed to rescue Team A.C.T. from Magma Cavern but fails to reach them. Blastoise appears to go exploring a lot as it discovers Western Cave and Meteor Cave. It reaches the end of Western Cave with Charizard but is defeated by Mewtwo. Blastoise is quick to anger, a feature that Charizard exploits to boost morale. Pokédex entries Alternate games ;Pokémon Pinball, Pokémon Trading Card Game (Base Set, Base Set 2, Legendary Collection) :A brutal Pokémon with pressurized water jets on its shell. They are used for high speed tackles. ;Pokémon Trading Card Game (Team Rocket) :An aggressive Pokémon that tackles anything it sees. Game locations Stats !139 - 186 !268 - 362 |- style="background: #f5ac78" | !79 - 148 !153 - 291 |- style="background: #fae078" | !94 - 167 !184 - 328 |- style="background: #9db7f5" | !81 - 150 !157 - 295 |- style="background: #a7db8d" | !99 - 172 !193 - 339 |- style="background: #fa92b2" | !74 - 143 !144 - 280 |- style="background: #9db7f5" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: #9db7f5; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 85. |} |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |} Type effectiveness |- align="middle" valign="top" | style="border-bottom: #445e9c 1px solid; border-left: #445e9c 1px solid; background: #9db7f5; border-top: #445e9c 1px solid; border-right: #445e9c 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Weak to' | style="border-bottom: #445e9c 1px solid; border-left: #445e9c 1px solid; background: #9db7f5; border-top: #445e9c 1px solid; border-right: #445e9c 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | style="border-bottom: #445e9c 1px solid; border-left: #445e9c 1px solid; background: #9db7f5; border-top: #445e9c 1px solid; border-right: #445e9c 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | style="border-bottom: #445e9c 1px solid; border-left: #445e9c 1px solid; background: #9db7f5; border-top: #445e9c 1px solid; border-right: #445e9c 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px"|'Damaged normally by' |} Learnset By leveling up |} |} |} |}